Lost Soul
by infinity-ice
Summary: Loki has caused havoc in the avengers group, Bruce has a dark secret, Tony has hacked into s.h.i.e.l.d and there is a team-mate who is said to tear the group apart. Will the avengers figure out who it is before it is too late and the avengers are no-more. I do not own marvel. Thanks to anyone who follows, favourites or reviews. Mild science bros.
1. Green Eye

**I**** do not own avengers.**

**This chapter contains mild swearing .**

**I will be posting a new chapter soon.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors but I don't think there are many.**

**Please comment so that I can improve this fan fiction.**

**Lost soul**

**Prologue**

"Your team is full of lost souls, people with no heart and all that keeps them together, is a government agency and a death of an agent"

The Avengers tossed and turned as the hollow voice rung through their heads. It felt like there brain had frozen up and all they could hear was this.

"People rely on you to lead them but who will lead you if your team falls apart"

Tony whispered in his sleep his words muffled by the pillow. He struggled before freezing, motionless in his bed.

"Your team is breaking fury but all I'm going to do is speed up the process"

Director Nick Fury lay on a stone hard mattress and was thrashing around as if to catch some invisible voice. He was muttering a name under his breath.

"But one of you is a lost soul whose back story shatters my heart, when this Avengers strays far from the group what can you do"?

At this point Steve let out a small scream. Waking up momentarily, only to fall back asleep into this nightmare of a dream.

"But burn"

The cold harsh voice rung through there heads, the word, burn, played in there heads again and again. At that moment all the avengers woke up at the same time, panting.

A sudden realisation hit them.

Loki was back.

**_Chapter one: Green eye_**

**Tony's** **pov**

_"Sir, Miss Pepper Pots is here to see you"_

"Let her in Jarvis" replied a very sooty and tired Tony Stark. He was still recovering from the dream that he had last night, he hoped that his suspicions were not true about Loki. Tony reached up to the cabinet that was above his head. He swung open the door of the cupboard and chemicals spilled out. Marking the new suit he was working on and practically destroying the machine. "great" Tony muttered aloud. This was followed by a series of grumbling noises and some mild cursing under his breath. just as he was doing this Pepper walked in. She seemed perfectly rested and had a tight white dress on. Peppers shoes clicked against the floor as she drew nearer to Tony. She held a clipboard in her hand and a dark expression filled her face.

Pepper cleared her throat. Tony realised this was never a good sign, this probably meant that she was angry or that he was in trouble. Him being in trouble was probably the right answer. Tony swore again under his breath and silently prayed that it was not anything important. He had enough on his plate already.

"ah..Pepper what a surprise"said Tony putting on his best, _please don't kill me pepper_ voice.

_"actually sir I told you she was here..."_

_"_Shut up Jarvis" said an annoyed Tony Stark. Wishing that he could sink into the ground.

"And where were you at this very important meeting that was on, AN HOUR AGO" Pepper shouted at Tony.

"I uh… um…"

"Tony" she scowled menacingly

Tony tried to ignore pepper but evidentially this was the hardest thing on the planet. he carried on trying to wipe the chemical mix off his suit but it just spread, he was starting to wish that Bruce was here to help him deal with pepper.

"You know Tony I can tell when something's on your mind, you can't stay in this room all day" Pepper said.

Tony was surprised he expected her to shout at him more.

"you don't really want to know" whispered Tony.

"You know I do Tony"

Pepper went up and put her hand around Tony's shoulder.

"And why should I tell you" Tony questioned knowing that he needed to play a bit with her to take her mind of that meeting.

"You should tell me because if you don't, I will be able to…"whispered Pepper that last part stopped by a kiss from the billionaire, playboy, and superhero.

"Fine you win Pep" Tony said after abruptly drawing away from his kiss.

"OK" Tony continued "last night I had a dream, there was a voice telling me he or her will destroy the Avengers with one of the members". Tony decided it was best not to tell Pepper that this voice was Loki.

"All right and do you have any idea if this was just a nightmare and not a prophecy " replied Pepper sarcasm showing in her voice. if only she knew the whole thing Tony thought. then she wouldn't be laughing at me.

Tony ignored her and continued.

"They said that it was the group member with the worst back story and one that could leave at any second" Tony realised what he just said and said "shit, how could I be so stupid"

Tony stopped working on his suit. He picked up a remote before saying "Jarvis load up files on the Avengers"

_"Found files"_

Tony moved his hand across the holographic table that Jarvis had set up.

"Jarvis load back story files"

_"Are you sure this is a good idea sir, it would be invading their own personal file and it would also mean hacking into s.h.i.e.l.d"_

"Just does it otherwise I will personally change your voice to the highest pitched, squirrel like voice available"

_"And may I ask Sir, where you would get that"_

"Just shut up and hack Jarvis"

_"Hacked into files"_

**Pepper's** **pov**

Pepper drew her arm away from Tony. He was distracted ans he never paid attention to her when he was distracted. She walked away from the lab her heeled shoes clicking against the ground, he hardly spent any time with her since he joined the Avengers. And now she had to share a house with them. She was not very happy either with them living there. she was in constant need to be wary, I mean living with two trained assassins, a god, a man who comes from world war 2 and a man with extreme anger issues. Living with Tony was bad enough but all of them.

At that point Pepper turned the corner only to hear a quiet muttering. Then she walked into the room.

**Bruce's pov**

He had had the dream like everyone else. The strange this was though, was that he recognised the voice or to be precise the other guy recognised the voice. He walked over to the door that led to his and Tony's lab, or as Tony calls it the "science cave". Bruce paused.

He shook his head and collapsed, he heard a humming noise and a faint voice. He was bewildered at what it was and then he panicked, the other guy was trying to speak to him. To be truthful Bruce didn't know the other guy even spoke but he did. Bruce listened to the slow humming at the back of his head until he heard a voice.

_B-b-Bruce_

Bruce was startled the Hulk had just said his name and he wasn't even trying to get out. Bruce slowly walked away from the lab door and backed away into his room if the Hulk did try to come out he wanted to make sure that no one was in harms reach.

_B-banner_

This time Hulks voice came out more clearly. Bruce slowly backed up, pressing his body against the wall in his room. The thick bricks that outlined Bruce's room were designed to keep the hulk from smashing New York for at least 5 minutes. maybe that's all he needed. Bruce stumbled over to a mirror that was positioned at one side of his bedroom he looked into the mirror and exclaimed "Crap".

Dr Bruce Banners eyes were different colours, one of his eyes was the normal deep dark brown that filled his eyes when the hulk was not on the loose, and the other was a vivid green that went along with the hulk when he lost control. Bruce rubbed his eye that was currently green, the green stayed there. What he did next made him seem like a lunatic and he was certain that if any of the avengers were here they would easy put him in a mental hospital.

"Uh... Hulk... Are you there?"

_B-B-BANNER _

The hulk started to yell at Bruce. Bruce instantly looked at his hands but they were not turning green.

_Can you hear me Banner?_

Bruce started to stammer "uh yes I can hear you hulk"

_No time to explain, Loki, puny god has..._

"Hulk what it is" banner said out of pure curiosity and also surprise, normally he would be running around the room screaming. But he knew that if he were to survive this and not get kicked out of the Avenger's tower he would have to stay calm_._

_Puny god has weapon, it can stop Avengers_

"Hulk what is this weapon" Bruce paused there was no reply. Silence filled the room like a thick fog. Suddenly Bruce was aware of a pair of eyes watching him.

"Uh, who is there" Bruce shouted helplessly, if anyone had herd that he was talking to the Hulk he was far more than dead. He would have to explain the whole concept and tell them that he was in control. But even if he did that he would always have someone have a close eye on him. Not letting him do anything again and if he did they would lock him up meaning he could never find out what this weapon is the Hulk was talking about. That and why the hell the hulk knew!

He ran after the sound of footsteps, the shoes this person was wearing clicked against the floor so he guessed expensive or metal. This did not help in fact but it did mean Bruce knew it wasn't Thor. He spun round the corner and stopped. There in the common room were all the Avengers, looking at him with piercing eyes. Bruce did a quick scan of the room, the Avengers were there apart from Tony and along with them were Pepper and Fury. Bruce silently swore, hoping that the person that had heard him had not told the others. He quickly calmed down to see that the others had relaxed. This was when Clint said "so did you get the dream too".

**Tony's pov**

He searched the files that lay before him, but who should he check first. He had to cross of some names of the list and then he had an idea, three words. Truth or Dare.

**next chapter**

**Tony**** makes the team play truth or dare so that he can work out who has the worst past.T****he person that saw Bruce talking to the hulk tells the group and we find out why fury wears that eye patch.**

**please comment bellow and if you have any ideas for the story tell me.**


	2. Truth or Dare

**I just want to make a quick note to whoever reads this.**

**I do not own avengers**

**This story is one that I made up so the fury eye patch thing is only my idea.**

**And I would also like to thank my friend and science bro ( yes I ship it), without her I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter.**

**I am now needing a OC for a bad guy or a super hero, if you want to send me yours include name, age, code name, power, personality, appearance. Etc.**

**chapter 2**

**Truth or Dare**

**Bruce's pov**

It had been three days since Bruce had talked to the hulk. He hadn't had the time to try making contact with him again but he doubted if he even wanted to. The hulk came across to many (Bruce included) as a vicious monster who could smash anything and more importantly will smash anything. The army hated him, the air force hated him and he was starting to think that s.h.i.e.l.d. hated him. Bruce stared out the window and sighed. What if the hulk was just misunderstood and lonely, because when he spoke to him he seemed well …calm?!

What troubled Bruce the most was the fact that someone in the group knew about it and he bet that they were going to tell. No one in the group had given signs of knowing and that made it even more infuriating for Bruce. He had crossed of a few of his list. He had managed to cross of Thor and Tony seeing as Thor didn't wear shoes indoors and Tony was in the lab when this happened. The group had not properly been together since Clint talked to him so Bruce could not ask.

Tony said that he was planning an avenger so called sleepover, this came as a worry to Bruce. Usually when Tony did this he wanted to find something. Last time he was hoping to find out what happened at Budapest. Let's just say that Tony has permanent marker over his face for the next two weeks (s.h.i.e.l.d sharpies lasted a lot longer than others).

Although Bruce enjoyed being treated like a human there was a dreaded part of the "sleep over", this part was the truth or dare. Tony seemed to think that, "hulk out" was an acceptable dare. The truths were not much better, for Bruce they usually consisted of "what is like to hulk out?" and "if you had to go out with one of the avengers who would it be?"

Bruce shivered as he walked down the halls in the avenger's mansion, it was early autumn but it was still freezing.

"Turn up the heat Jarvis" Bruce exclaimed as he put on another jumper.

_"Sorry sir, but Tony has requested for the heat level to stay this temperature"_

"Why? "Bruce replied obviously looking for a loophole so that he could turn the heat up.

_"In his words, a failed experiment"_

"Fine" Bruce pouted and pulled his biggest puppy dog eyes at the roof, hoping that Jarvis would see him.

After around 2 mins of this Bruce gave up. He sulked over to the far end of the room and sat down in a chair. That's when pepper walked in and said those dreaded words.

"I know… About the hulk" and with that pepper walked off leaving Bruce sitting there shaking in a chair. But this time he was not shaking because it was cold.

**Thor's pov**

Thor waked throughout the tower, searching for this item that tony had mentioned to him. Tony had told him that this item was a magical machine that caused items to heat up so you could eat them. Thor had excitedly started his search for this magical contraption that the man of iron called a toaster. The word toaster rolled of Thor's tongue like it was an unknown language. He was slowly chanting it under his breath when he heard a voice.

"Brother" purred the voice, its hollow and icy tone sent chills down Thor's spine.

"Loki is that you" Thor said nervously.

"Yes you blubbering idiot" replied Loki his voice edged with poison

Thor carried on walking with caution; his brother was meant to be in prison. Evidentially he had escaped.

He walked into the sitting room were Bruce was, he sat in the chair in the far corner muttering to himself. Thor smiled at that, mortals were complicated but one thing Thor had figured out is that if someone is talking to themselves they are merely going over thoughts or as Tony said to him, bored. He walked over to the elevator, and pressed the button, for a minuet he forgot that Loki had talked to him only a second ago. That was when he heard a faint voice say "meet you downstairs brother".

**Tony pov**

It was late at night and he was preparing for the so called avengers "sleepover". He walked over to the chair in the far corner where Bruce had fallen asleep, muttering to himself. Tony smiled; he and Bruce had a complicated relationship. He was his science bro but more importantly he was his friend.

Tony looked over at his phone and opened texts, he quickly texted two simple words.

_Avengers assemble_

Tony quickly shook Bruce's shoulder so that he would wake up. He then walked over to the table that was in the middle of the room. It was covered in snacks. Pop tarts for Thor, some fondue for the cap (OK so maybe Tony liked to tease him about that) various crisps for the black widow, a lot of sugary sweets for Hawk eye and a plate of blueberries for him and Bruce. He smiled remembering the first time that he had met Dr. Banner.

_Hours later_

Tony had chatted and laughed with the avengers when they had arrived. It had been an hour or so since the party started and it had gotten a whole lot better. The only problem was, was that Thor was missing. Tony brushed the thought off and started to set up his master plan.

He realised as he set up his plan was that some of the avengers were shockingly drunk. The only people who were not drunk were, Steve, Bruce and Clint. To be fair to Clint though he did have his hand in the sweets bowl 90% of the time. He knew Steve couldn't get drunk so that was a reasonable excuse but Bruce he didn't drink in case the big guy came out. Tony thought that Bruce needed to loosen up a bit and relax. As Tony thought about this a faint feeling in the back of his mind told him that something was up with Bruce, Tony was determined to find out later.

Tony watched over the party for a while and decided that if he were to find out about their pasts he would have to wait till they sobered up a bit. He stood up and walked towards the rooftop leaving the sound of blasting music and laughing inside. He stumbled up the stairs quietly singing to him-self.

When Tony got up onto the rooftop he was aware he was not alone. He walked over to the shadow of a person. As Tony walked closer he realised that the sound he heard was crying.

A male voice suddenly said to Tony "go away Stark I have had enough problems for the past few days"

Tony recognised the voice.

"Fury is that you?"

Nick fury turned around his eye was bloodshot and red and his cheeks looked wet with tears.

"Go away stark" Fury shouted.

"Director this isn't like you, to cry and shout, OK so maybe it's usual of you to shout"

"Tony did I ever tell you how I got the scar on my eye"

"No…" Tony said cautiously knowing that if he played his cards right he might be able to find out.

"It was when I was new to my job as director, I had just kicked bad guy ass and was trying to dismantle a bomb. The bomb was set to blow up the white house and I was told to stop it. My crew and I were holding the bomb with caution; it was set to go off in 5 minutes. I had a plan; it was a reckless and stupid plan, but a good plan none the less. My plan was to get it into the jet and fly it away from the white house. I had climbed into the plane with the bomb on my lap ready to drop it on the bad guy's base. When we arrived we had 30 seconds left. I quickly dropped the bomb on the building and stepped out the jet. I walked away from the explosion that followed, looking kick ass by not turning around…"

"Go on" Tony said eagerly, hoping to find out more.

"And then I… well… tripped on my shoe lace"

There was a paused silence until Tony started to laugh. He tried his best to keep it in but it was impossible. Tony was a laughing heap on the floor when the director finally said.

"Stark, I have never told anyone that but the reason is that I'm telling you now is that. Well …Loki said in this dream that we all got that the team was on thin ice. And I hate to confirm it but that's true. The council has threatened to shut down the avenger's initiative" he paused "Tony I'm actually scared for once in my life"

Another silence followed.

"Now get your f#*king ass of this roof before I blast you to azgard " Fury said firmness in his voice.

"Sir Yes sir" Tony teased. Then he sprinted off the roof to join the party again.

Tony re-joined the party to see that some of the avengers had sobered up.

"OK" Tony shouted "truth or dare"

At that everybody froze and the music stopped, until Clint shouted at the top of his lungs

"Hell yea"

There was a mad rush to get to the couch as Tony dimmed the lights and prepared himself for truth or dare.

**Bruce's pov**

Everybody ran to Stark's big leather couch. Natasha sat down on Clint's knee while Tony took up half the couch himself. Steve sat politely on the edge of the couch as he would of in the military. Bruce sat down on the carpeted floor; he felt the thick woollen fabric brush on his hand.

"Where is Thor?" the archer exclaimed as he fiddled with Natasha's hair.

"Don't know probably in fairy land or something" replied Tony.

"So what are we doing Stark" Natasha said sounding bored.

"Truth or dare" Tony continued "I start"

_Tony: Natasha truth or dare_

_Natasha: Stark this better not be about Budapest._

_Tony: uh…uh…_

_Natasha: I still own that sharpie._

_Tony: fine_

_Natasha: I choose dare_

_Tony: OK, I dare you to put glitter on Fury's eye patch_

Natasha stood up, bowed and said "if I don't come back boys it was nice knowing you". And with that she left.

A while later she came back with an empty pot of glitter in one hand and a glue stick in the other.

"It is done" she said

"Ah but my dear Russian spy, how can you prove that"Tony replied.

As if on cue Fury walked into the room with glitter smeared over his eye patch. The glitter was a bright pink with silver bits in it. Bruce could have sworn that if he looked closely it was in the shape of a pirate's skull and cross bones. Bruce laughed, it rarely happened but this made Bruce laugh. He felt more human when he spent time with the avengers; maybe tonight would be OK after all.

Then it happened

Tony said his next truth or dare and it was a truth for the whole group.

"Tell us your full back story"

Bruce flinched as well as Natasha and Clint.

"You know Tony I'm just going to go now, it's late" said Clint.

"Me to" said Natasha

"Yea Tony" Bruce said his voice quivering "I'm going to head to the lab"

All the avengers were just about to leave when pepper strode it. Her heels clicking against the ground at a fast pace.

"OK I will come to the lab with you" exclaimed Tony who looked as if he wanted to avoid pepper for some reason.

"Yes" pepper said her voice edged with poison "run of with Bruce then" she turned around and headed for the exit before spitting out these last words.

"By the way I saw Bruce talk to the hulk yesterday"

Bruce swore under his breath as all the avengers looked at him to shocked to speak. Bruce then did what he does best.

He ran.


	3. Leaving

**Thanks for those who have reviewed and followed**

**I will accept OC. but they may or may not appear in the story.**

**Also sorry for how short this chapter is I am planning to write another chapter soon.**

**Bruce's pov.**

How had it come to this? Bruce thought. He was running down the halls of stark tower after leaving the avengers staring at him in the other room. Natasha looked like she could kill Bruce when they were told that he could talk to the hulk. Tony's face was a mix of betrayal and horror. Clint and Steve's faces were stunned and finally there was pepper, her face was gloating or even a bit of jealousy when she announced that

Bruce felt like stopping and screaming but he knew if he did that Jarvis would stop him from leaving.

Bruce's face started to show beads of sweat after he ran down 6 flights of stairs.

Bruce paused for a second and looked at his surroundings; the stairs were barley used in stark tower so the walls were lined in a thin layer of dust. The paint was white and red mixed with the golden glow of the stairs. Bruce sighed. He knew he had to go back to his life as a runaway but he hoped it would not happen so soon.

He knew that Thor didn't know that he could talk to the hulk since he had gone missing but he could not even trust him.

Bruce sighed.

He was catching his breath when he heard a familiar voice.

"Bruce!?"

Bruce looked up the stairs and there standing on the 20th floor was Tony.

His metal armour was shining in the dim light that was let of by the windows.

"Bruce!" he called again obviously trying to get him to talk to Tony. But Bruce would not reply he had spent so long running from General Ross and the military he was now going to be running from not only them but the avengers as well.

And with that thought fresh on his mind Bruce left.

**Tony pov**

_He had just left. He left the avengers. He left s.h.i.e.l.d and most of all he left Tony. He had just left him standing on the stairs calling his name._

_He hated Bruce for leaving. No…_

_He hated pepper for making him leave_

_She was not like Bruce._

_No one was like Bruce._

_And his science bro needed him more than ever now._

**Thor's pov**

"Brother" the voice purred.

Thor sat chained to the wall with Mjolnir cast on the other side of the room stopped by a spell.

"I bet you are wondering why I have trapped you brother. Why I have trapped you like you trapped me those many years ago" the voice yelled the last part at Thor who sat helplessly in a chair. The voice continued "I shall let you go and warn your petty avengers of this meeting but know this so called brother. The lost soul has already left the avengers"

With that Thor suddenly realised what all of this meant, who the lost soul was and why it was him who was chained to the wall.

Thor suddenly whispered the one word that mattered "Banner"

**Natasha's pov**

She stood there in shock of what pepper said. She was not sure whether this was a cruel joke, that the beast she had nightmares about had been spoken to by the harmless Dr. banner. But that was the problem dr banner was not harmless he was a monster. How could of she been blinded by this act. This joke. This lie.

He deserved to be cursed with the hulk seeing as he had talked to him putting her and her team-mates lives at risk. This was the monster that had scared her. This was the monster in her nightmares.

And he must be stopped at all costs.

**please comment and review this story. Thanks.**


	4. Loki's list

**OK so I know that I haven't published in a while and I plan to update more often.**

**Also sorry this chap is so short**

He looked at the walls surrounding his master each filled with chains and various torture devises. The only reason that he worked with his master was that they had one common enemy. That common enemy was the avengers.

His master had many villains for Loki to work with, along with captured people that were close to the avengers. He had given Loki people to mind control. He found one of them very useful. The others were random mortals from on the streets.

Loki looked through the long list that was imprinted of the paper. On it was each person or villain he could control or use as minions.

He looked down once more at the paper in his hand.

The names that were crossed off had served their purpose and were currently in prison. The names that had dots beside them were possible allies. Loki looked at this category.

_Hydra _

_Modok_

_Dr Doom_

Loki skimmed through all of these names until he found one he liked.

_Deadpool_

_Real name: Wade Wilson_

_Occupation: Assassin for hire _

_Powers: healing abilities, skilled swordsman, merc with a mouth_

Loki ignored the last comment on the profile and started to plot.

If he had the power to take down the avenger's one by one he could defeat them.

Loki looked down on his list for people he was mind controlling and crossed of the latest name.

_Pepper pots_

**so who do you think Loki's master is?**

**do you like the idea of pepper being mind controlled all along?**

**comment ideas below ( I am still accepting oc )**


End file.
